1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of fracturing fluids used in fracturing subterranean formations during hydrocarbon recovery. More specifically the disclosure relates to methods for selecting surfactants used in fracturing fluids.
2. Background Art
Hydraulic fracturing is a formation stimulation technique used to create additional permeability in a producing formation to increase the flow of hydrocarbons toward the wellbore. Typically, during a hydraulic fracturing operation, a high hydraulic pressure is used to fracture the subterranean formation, creating cracks that facilitate the increased flow of hydrocarbons. Often, proppants are used to keep cracks open that are created during the fracturing operation.
Fracturing fluids include a number of components and are most often water-based. These components typically include acids, biocides, breakers, corrosion inhibitors, friction reducers, gels, iron control chemicals, oxygen scavengers, surfactants and scale inhibitors.
Conventional selection for selecting a surfactant typically focuses on one or two attributes of the surfactant. In particular for unconventional oil and gas plays, efficacy of the surfactant chosen for hydraulic fracturing depends on a number of factors, including formation characteristics, oil types, reservoir temperature, and the other elements of the fracturing fluid.
What is needed is a method of determining the efficacy of a surfactant for a fracturing fluid for a particular use.